


Be Gone Thots!

by FangsOfPoison



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsOfPoison/pseuds/FangsOfPoison
Summary: Just a random selection of Devil May Cry One Shots - All characters, all scenarios. SMUT, NSFW, SFW, Fluff, Lemon Etc....ENJOY!
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Fetish - V x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/gifts).



> NSFW - I've had this idea in my head for a while now and it turned out exactly how I hoped it would. 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing something for V and I'm glad that it was the first ever Lemon that I could post here! For a long time Nero had always been the love of my life in the DMC universe but then V came along and....Wow. Just Wow.
> 
> I litrally bashed this out in one afternoon. Usually this kind of thing takes me a few days to write as I always get writes block but not this time. I also want to gift this One Shot to Keeroo - who without their inspiration I never would have gotten around to writing this so thank you!

You had an addiction. You knew you had an addiction....You knew that it was starting to become a problem but yet you couldn't stop.  
Here you were once again feeding that addiction. It wasn't something harmful to your health like smoking, drinking or taking drugs but at the end of the day it defiantly was an addiction which was beginning to take over your life. That addiction....Was porn and right now you were getting your fix for the day.  
You had tucked yourself inside the tiny cubicle of the DMC van toilet. The crew had been on a mission to a nearby forest area just outside Redgrave City where a small group of Demons had gathered. Nero, V and yourself had taken care of them pretty quickly and while it was still possible to make it back to Dante's shop before nightfall it had been decided that you would stay for the night, just in case the Demons showed back up again. Nico had insisted on starting a bomb fire and having an impromptu party... It was just at the point that the glasses wearing Southern girl insisted on a game of Truth or Dare that you decided you were out and took yourself off into the van with the excuse that you needed the bathroom.  
So here you were, your phone cupped in your hands with your body hunched over it like some kind of Witch stewing over a cauldron. Your thumb was hovering over the lock button just in case, the volume was turned right down so if anyone came into the van for whatever reason you wouldn't be heard. You knew you only had 10 minuets or so before the others started to get suspicious shortest video you could find, but one that was sure to keep you going until your next fix. The video you found was of a couple in a public toilet that was shot like one of those home movie style ones. The woman was leaning over the toilet with her hands resting on the seat with the man standing behind her, pounding into her. You didn't need sound to be turned on by what was happening. You pinched your knees together, the tingling beginnings of arousal pooling at your core. As much as you wanted to you didn't have time to take care of it now. That could wait until bedtime when everyone was in deep drunken stupors to hear you. You were just thinking about ending the video early to rejoin the party when suddenly the door to the cubicle flew open making you jump and drop the phone. You looked up to see a slim, dark figure standing over you. Deep green eyes staring at you accusingly.  
"Damn it V! Ever knock?!" You placed a hand over your pounding heart willing it to slow down. You were sure you'd locked the door. Damn, better check properly next time.  
"Only when there is a need for it..." A smirk spread across his lips and you glanced up at him though your eyelashes. You were about to berate him for barging in on a lady doing her business when you noticed a sound that wasn't there before. The quiet sound of moaning filled the small space and you released in complete shock that it was coming from your phone. Shit! The button for the volume must have been triggered when it hit the floor. Both you and V glanced down at the phone laying face down against the tiled floor. You made a dart for it but V was quicker, sweeping it up with the handle of his cane and flipping it so the screen illuminated his beautiful features. "V, don't-!" You hoped he wouldn't look but you made no move to try and stop him... It was too late anyway. The smirk on his face grew larger as humor danced in his eyes. "So this is what you are into.... I guessed as much..."  
You couldn't meet his eye but you refused to show the embarrassment that was washing over your whole body. Instead you stood crossing your arms across your chest and glared at him. "You know it's not nice to go through peoples personal things."  
"Ah, but when they fall at your feet, that's a different story wouldn't you say?" He took another look at the phone and turned the volume up a bit more, the moans getting louder. "Public intercourse is what interests you is it... Who'd have thought that you of all people would have this kind of..." He paused as he tried to find the right word in his mind. "...Fetish..." Well you'd never heard it called that before...Never thought about it being a fetish. It's not like you deliberately sought out any particular kind of pornography, just what ever took your fancy at at the time. V was clearly enjoying himself in making you squirm and you watched as his thumb swiped over the phone's screen. "...Quite a browser history you have hear..."  
"Alright V, you've had your fun....Now let me out." You tried to squeeze past him in the tiny door way, turning sideways as to avoid touching him. You didn't care about the phone at this point. He could keep it for all you cared...You just needed to be away from him. Being around him was suffocating and with being already so turned on you didn't trust yourself not to do anything stupid. Without taking his eyes off the screen he flicked his cane up until he was holding the middle of it and slammed the handle against the door frame blocking you in. "Oh I don't think so...The fun is only just beginning. His eyes turned to you as he turned the phone off and placed it in his pocket. You watched him with a mixture of fear and excitement. "What are you talking about?!" In one swift movement his cane was spun out of his hand, landing up against the wall on the other side of the door. With his other, he grabbed your hip and spun you around him until your back was against the door which he had simultaneously closed and fortunately, this time, locked. There as barely enough room in the toilet to stretch your legs straight when you were sat down so having the both of you in there together made it very cramped. You gulped as you looked up to be met by V's intense eyes. He was about a foot talker than you and at this moment he as leaning over you, his face so close that the tips of his midnight hair was tickling your face. He was so close... Too close... You tried to get as far away from him as you could, pushing yourself flat against the door. His hands where resting on the door either side of your head and one of his legs was pushed between yours, keeping them apart. The look of lust was plastered all over his face and his breathing was heavy, his tattooed shoulders rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. With that look alone the fire in your core returned full force and you tried to shut your legs at the sensation and that's when you released where V's leg was. You looked down at the position and then meet his eyes again. You mouth was dry which made it hard to get words out. You licked your lips to wet them enough to be able to speak. "V...Please let me out." The door opened out wards and if it had been anyone else you were sure you'd be able to unlock it and get out in under a second but with V you had no chance. Even if he was somehow not quick enough to catch you, he'd be able to summon Shadow or Griffin to block your way and drag you back in in under another second.  
V let out a sigh as he slowly started to lower his face towards yours. "Oh I don't think you really want to leave..." He was right and you hated it. You'd been waiting for this moment for a long time, you just never thought it would happen in a semi dirty toilet with the threat of your friends catching you at any moment. You couldn't answer, your mind wouldn't form any words. Instead your teeth caught your lip and bit down gently. One of of V's hands came to your chin, his thumb pulling your lip from its prison an brushing the pad back and forth over it. Then his lips met yours. At first it was gentle, his own lips brushing curiously over yours but V's control wavered and with a slam of his hand back against the door his whole body pushed against yours almost painfully forcing you against the door. His tongue pushed it's way into your mouth without warning and explored every inch of it. Your hands instinctively reach up and tangled in his dark locks as you matched the movement of his mouth with yours. You couldn't help but moan. It felt so good to be kissed like this... In fact you couldn't remember the last time you had even been kissed normally, let alone with this passion. V's lips left yours, leaving them pleasantly sore and swollen and traveled down your jaw and settled on your neck where he sucked and licked at the tender flesh just above your collar bone. You closed your eyes enjoying the full force of the sensation. You felt him grind his hips into yours and you let out a small gasp as you felt the hard bulge that was beginning to form at the front of his pants. You hand gripped his hair, tugging on it gently which earned you a moan from the dominating man. "V..." You breathed his name and he removed his attention from your neck to look at you. The look he gave you made the desire 100 times stronger and you instantly felt yourself becoming damp. Thank good you were wearing black panties so no one would notice the stains when it was laundry time.  
His smirk had returned to his lips. "I'm going to fuck you now... I'm going to make you cum right here and now..."  
Your breath caught in your throat and your voice barely came out in a whisper. "Yes please..."  
"Good girl..." As quickly as he had moved when he had pinned you, he grasped both of your hands in one of his and pinned them above your head against the door. His other hand slowly ran up your inner thigh and up under your skirt until he reached the apex of you. He cupped you with his full hand over your panties and you shut your eyes in embarrassment. I didn't matter how much black panties hid stains, there would be no hiding the feel of the cause. He chuckled sadistically. "I see...You were just waiting for me, weren't you?"  
"It's not like that...It's your fault." You wiggled your hips trying to increase the pressure of his hand. It was already driving you crazy and he was only touching you at this point.  
"Well then, I better take responsibility for it." You were taken off guard when his hands slipped inside the waistband of your panties and he slipped one finger into your opening. You gasped, tilting your head back at the door as you struggled to hold back moans. You were already so wet that his finger slipped in with ease. He thrust it in and out slowly at first, the pad of his thumb brushing against the bundle of nerves above. He began to pick up the pace and inserted a second finger to join the first. You turned your head, pushing your face into your arm to try and stifle you sounds of pleasure. "Look at me..." V's voice was authoritative but you couldn't look. If you looked you knew you'd come undone. You shock your head unable to speak the words of fear of screaming them. "Look at me." This time it was an order rather than a request and you reluctantly turned your gaze to him, your eyes pleading with him. Your mouth hung open in an O shape as you panted.  
"V Please...I'm gonna..." You felt the pressure building in the pit of your stomach but just as you were about to explode the green eyes male pulled his fingers from you completely. You groaned in frustration and fell forward into his arms when he released your hands from their bonds. You grasped his shoulders for support from you shaky legs and rested you forehead against the bare part of his chest. It was damp but you couldn't tel if it was from him or from you. "That's cruel...What happened to making me cum...?"  
"There's more than one way to make that happen." You turned your face up to him and grinned. "Your right about that." Before he had time to protest you pushed him down so he was sitting on the toilet seat. You dropped to your knees and reached for the zip of his pants. You never took your eyes off him as you reach into the black fabric and pulled out his solid length. It was magnificent. His length was long and had one amazing vein running the entire way up. A small tuft of black hair sat at the base and the head was nicely rounded and glistened with pre-cum. You licked your lips for moisture then leaned forwards to run your tongue from the base up to the tip where you licked the slit, tasting the salty cream of his arousal. You hummed in delight as you wrapped your lips around the head and proceeded to take the length of him inside, earning you a groan from the male as he tilted his head back. One of his hands grasped the back of your head as he guided you into a pace he liked. You hollowed out your cheeks as you took him more and more into your mouth. While he wasn't being forceful it was clear that you wouldn't be letting go of him until he willed it so instead you concentrated on your breathing as you felt him almost hit the back of your throat. The sensation was new to you, never really being one to pleasure the men you had been with...This was a first. You weren't one to give up controlled so easily. You began to feel him harden even more and begin to pulsate and you knew his climax was near. His grip on your hair tightened and with one last thrust you felt his warm seed spill down your throat. It was warm and you had to admit, delicious. You pulled him out of your mouth, wiping away the spit that covered your chin as you watched him. His eyes had turned dark as he looked at you. That same feeling of the early fear and excitement returning. Before you had a chance to air the sarcastic comment hanging on your lips, you were being yanked to your feet and turned to face the door. V pushed your forward so your cheek and both hands were resting on the door. He grabbed your hips and pulled them back so you were bent over slightly. He grabbed your skirt and pulled it up to hang over your waist before taking your panties down around your knees. One of his hands held you steady as the other guided the head of his cock to your wet folds. You groaned as he pushed the tip in just a fraction. It had been so long since you had felt anyone inside you and the sensation felt almost foreign. As soon as he knew he was lined up his hand joined the other at your waist. "That...was dirty move." He plunged inside you, right up to the hilt. You cried out in ecstasy as you legs almost gave way beneath you. Thank god for him holding you otherwise you'd be on the floor. "Don't be too loud now... We don't want the others finding out about your dirty little secret..." He withdrew and then plunged right back in again. You cupped a hand over your mouth to stifle the noise. There was no way you could be quiet with this torture. With one last hard thrust which nearly bashed your head against the door, V began to thrust in a steady but hard rhythm. The air smelt of sex and sweat and the only noises to be heard was V's heavy breathing, your muffled cries and the sound of skin on skin slapping against each other.  
One of his hands left your waist and slid under your knee, lifting your leg up to wrap around his waist from behind, stretching you more and making him feel even deeper inside you. You had to place both hands on the door again for support which meant there was nothing there to hide the noises you were making. If someone were to walk into the van this very moment they would hear you for sure... So it was just your luck when a knock sounded from the other side. "Err hey Darlin'...You alright in there? You've been in there for nearly an hour." Shit! It was Nico. You bit your lip and looked over your shoulder at V willing him to stop but he just kept pounding against you. You groaned, closing your eyes and lowering your head. Maybe if you didn't answer she'd think you were somewhere else and go away. She knocked again. "Hey...Your not dead are you? I keep tellin' Nero he could kill a Gator with the toxic fumes after he's been to the bathroom...." You bit down hard on your lip almost drawing blood as V rolled his hips sparking flames in your core. You were so close to cumming and it was the only time in your life you wished you wasn't. "Alright, if you don't answer me in 5 seconds I'mma break this door down...." Nico began counting. V leaned forward and pressed his lips against your ear, whispering in a seductive tone. "You better answer her or her and Nero are going to see how dirty you are..." He licked the shell of your ear which sent a shiver up your back. You suppressed another moan and steadied your voice. "I'm fine Nico...Just...Ah....Nero's cooking, you know..." What you were implying was disgusting but at this point you'd rather her think you had an upset stomach than the fact that you were in there being fucked by the guy she knew you had been crushing on since day one. She seemed to believe it by her answer. "Say no more, I understand....Err, by the way, you haven't seen V have you?" You clenched your fist as he bit down on the crease of your neck, sucking hard. "N-no...Haven't seen him..." Christ almighty you wish she would just leave...It was starting to get difficult holding back your orgasm. "Hmm, well alright...Wonder what his cane is doing here...?" You heard footsteps walk away and then the outer door to the van slam shut. As soon as the bang happened you let out a loud moan that you had been holding back. "Good girl...My your good at following instructions. Interesting."  
"Bite me, creep..." As good as he was making you feel, his cockiness was starting to piss you off.  
"Hmmmm...Now there's an idea." He dropped your leg, the hand now coming around you so he could press his fingers against your clit. You almost screamed as the two sensations together took over your mind.  
"Oh my god V...I'm so close...Don't stop...Please."  
You were completely at his mercy and he knew it. "Tell me, is it the thrill of sex in public or the excitement that you might be caught that makes you melt..."  
"Damnit V....I need to cum...." His fingers stopped and he pulled out until just the tip was inside. It made you almost cry. "Tell me and I'll let you..."  
You lifted your head so you could look over his shoulder at him, a wicked smile on your lips. "....Both...." This answer seemed to satisfy him. Without another word him turned you around so you back was once again against the door. He lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his waist as you gripped his shoulder. His tongue and cock entered you simultaneously as he pounded you up the door. Once again your climax built to a crescendo, your inner walls tightening around him drawing out his own climax. But you wouldn't break first...You could tell he was near his end too and you'd be damned if he'd be the one to make you cum first. With a groan on his part you felt the warm, sticky cream spurt inside of you bringing you to your own end. You both quivered in each others arms as you came down off your highs, V's face burred between your breasts as you nuzzled his hair. Despite being covered in sweat it was still soft and you thought to yourself that you could spend eternity running your fingers through it. After a few moments, V pulled away to meet your gaze.  
"The next time you feel like you need one of your secret bathroom breaks..."  
"I'll let you know." You finished for him, an understanding passing between the pair of you. This was going to be fun.  
\-----  
After the pair of you had cleaned and tided yourself up and had made sure the coast was clear you left the cubical. V grabbed his cane on the way and you opened the door to the outside. It was late by the time you had exited the toilet so that meant that Nero and Nico were either passed out asleep or by now too drunk to notice that you had been gone for so long. As you stepped out of the van you couldn't help the satisfied smile on your face but it soon dropped when you came face to face with your two Devil Hunting partners. Both Nico's and Nero's faces were beet red and wide eyed. You knew instantly that they knew.  
"How did you know?" Your face mirrored that of your friends.  
"Well it was kinda obvious darlin'....That van hasn't rocked so hard since Nero got his right arm back..." Nico said dragging on her cigarette.  
"Nico!" Nero turned to the woman, the beginning's of a fight happening.  
You turned to V only to see the smug look still plastered all over his face. He turned his head towards you. "I guess the cat is out of the bag...." With that he twirled his cane around in a flourish and walked away towards his spot by the fire.


	2. Gift - V x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V has merged back with Urizen to make Vergil whole again but he left a part of him behind to be remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VxReader - NSFW
> 
> Okay so I didn't actually intend to have any sex in this one shot but once I started writing it just kinda spilled out of me. Like the first V one, I bashed this one out in a few hours. I've got sooooo many idea's that I need to get them down.
> 
> There' will be a Dante and Nero stories coming up pretty soon so keep an eye out.
> 
> Also thinking of making a Part 2 for this chapter which would include the reader finding V but not sure I know how to write V when he finds out the little secret at the end :/

V was long gone... Merged back into Vergil where he belonged. However there was a part of you that truly believed that he was still out there somewhere....Trapped in the Underworld maybe. It was what kept you going, this feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that told you not to give up.

You had only known him for a short while. A few weeks wasn't really enough to fall in love with someone but that is what happened. From the moment you had laid eyes on him you fell completely, body and soul. You had agreed to help him track down the Legendary Devil Hunter Dante and then stuck by him on his quest to reunite with his other self. In between those moments you had been inseparable. You had a bond that seemed not to be able to be broken. It was that bond that made you set out to find a answers. Anything that may prove that V was still alive somewhere.

After weeks of searching, stories and legends that had taken you all over, you finally received some information that a portal to the Underworld was about to open up somewhere back in Redgrave as it seemed to do on a regular basis in that city. Thanks to the help of Nero doing some digging you had managed to track down the exact location to the still largely abandoned section of Redgrave City. The majority of the buildings were still nothing but a piles of rubble and steel work, the good people of the city only having returned to small sections to assist with the clean up. Despite his insistence on joining you, you had told your friend that this was something you needed to do by yourself. Besides, you weren't really alone....

The small fire you had started to keep yourself warm raged in front of you, illuminating the dark night around you and casting a glow on your skin. You glanced down at your left arm, the dark tribal tattoo's pulsating as the creature inside, eager for action, kept you company. You ran a finger across one of the lines to calm it. "I know, not long now...I promise..." Of course you'd been saying that for the last few hours. You'd been here since nightfall and it was now closing on midnight... You could pin point the location but the time was not so easy to tell. You sighed, leaning back against the large stone slab behind you. Closing your eyes for a few minuets wouldn't hurt. There's no way you'd be able to sleep but at least you'd be relaxed enough for the fight ahead.

Instinctively your hand went to the object laying on the ground next to you. Without opening your eyes, your hand wrapped around the cool metal of V's cane. It had been the only trace left after he had fused himself back together, yet another thing to make you believe that he was somewhere. If he was truly gone it would have disappeared with him... But it didn't. You brought the cane to rest across your chest, holding it to your bosom as if you were holding the raven haired male himself. A smile spread across your lips as memory started to play in your mind.

\------

V sat with this back against the headboard. He was gloriously naked and slight glean of sweat covered his skin. You sat astride him, your legs either side of his and your hands tangled in his silky locks. You were also naked, having just spent the last few hours making sweet love to the man beneath you. You were locked in a passionate kiss, both your tongues exploring each others mouths as you came down from yet another orgasm he had given you just by rubbing you against his leg. His glistening cock lay tucked between both of your pressed together stomachs and you felt him get hard once more as you trailed kisses down his jaw to the tender spot on his neck that you knew drove him wild. His fingers on your hips dug deep in a way you knew would leave bruises but you didn't care. Smirking against his skin you opened your mouth and sunk your teeth into his flesh at the point his neck joined his shoulder. You were rewarded with the most amazing sound as he groaned. As you sucked at the skin his cock twitched, standing straight once more. You pulled away from him and glanced down then flicked your eyes back to him.

"Ready to go again? Your insatiable..." You slid your hands down his chest until they found his member and began to pump slowly. He was already slick from you juices of the last round and it made your hands glide up and down with ease.

The thumb of his right hand ran over your puffy, swollen lips as he matched your smirk. "Only for you my love."

"Then let me take care of it for you..." You made a move to slide down him enough to fit him in your mouth but you were caught off guard as he flipped you over onto your back, causing you to yelp in surprise. You watched him though hooded eyes. He leaned down, his lips barely a hairs length away from yours. "I think it's my turn...." He made to kiss you but instead you flicked your tongue out to lick him from his chin to his top lip. It earned you a chuckle, that throaty sound that made your insides quiver and tighten. You used to think that just his voice alone could make you cum but that was before you released the other glorious things he could do with that silver tongue of his.

He trailed kissed down from your neck and over your breasts, taking one of the round buds in his mouth and sucking hard. You moaned in delight as his other came to paw at the other mound. He was forceful yet kind, soft yet demanding... His tongue rounded one of the peaks before he pulled it from his mouth with an audible pop. He continued his way down your body, leaving a hot trail down over your stomach, across your hip bone and then finally at the top part of your groin. He buried his nose in the small tuft of black hair you sported at that sport and sighted contently. "Your smell is exquisite... I can smell myself on you..."

You breathed out a breath you hadn't released you'd been holding. Your cheeks were pink with both embarrassment and passion as you covered your eyes with your arm. "Don't....Don't say things like that....!" Even when V talked dirty it sounded like something he'd pulled out of his poetry book. The way his voice rose and fell with each word had you wanting him to keep talking rather than act....

"I wonder if I can taste myself on you also...." You gasped and your hands shot up to grasp the top of the headboard as you felt V's mouth on your clit. Your mouth opened and your moans filled the room as he went to work, sucking and licking at your most interment of places. "God! V...!" He didn't answer as he flicked the tip of his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves. You were still very sensitive from earlier and just the sensation of a few licks had you almost spilling over the edge. It took all your might not to grab his head and push him away. One of his hands went to your wet folds and he pulled them apart as he skillfully maneuvered his tongue to your opening. The tip of it pushed into your tight hole as his other hand took over from his mouth at your clit. The sensation was overwhelming and you reached down to grasp his locks. You didn't pull him away as you felt you might, instead you pushed him further into your folds. He didn't seem to mind, instead his mouth worked overtime to bring you to your climax which was just around the corner. "V....I'm close.....! Keep sucking...!" He did as instructed, his tongue still working inside as he sucked on your wet lips. He felt you tighten around his tongue and held it inside of you as he pushed his fingers harder against the bud underneath them. His emerald green eyes locked onto your face. He always liked to watch you as you orgasmed, something he admitted brought him joy. Your walls tightened and before you had time to even register it in your own mind, your vision went hazy and you let out a long, loud cry of his name as your juices spilled into his waiting mouth. Your whole body shock as your fourth orgasm of the night took over. You had your legs clamped against the side of his head keeping him prisoner until your high had settled. Relaxing finally V climbed back up you, licking his lips as he went. "Hmmm...How sweet you taste."

You watched him though your eyelashes as he lowered his head to kiss you. He was right, you did taste sweet. The taste of your orgasm mixed with the minty taste of your lover made you hum in delight. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, locking at the ankles as you pulled him closer. "V..." You wiggled your hips under him, causing just enough friction against his member to get you hot again. He smiled understanding what you wanted. "....Now who's insatiable..?" In a skilled move, V pulled away from you just far enough to angle the head of is member against your opening. He slowly started to sheathed himself inside you. You groaned at the torture he was inflicting on you and looked down at where your body was joined. It seemed like he'd been plunging into you for years but he was only half way done. "Dammit V!". In a bold move you locked your ankles tighter together and pulled them down against him, forcing him to fill you completely. His head dropped into the crook of your neck as you both moaned together. Though he'd never admit it, he secretly liked it when you took control. After regaining his composure he lifted his head to look at you. "Tell me what you want, my love...."

You couldn't manage to speak beyond a whisper, the feel of him inside you taking over your every thought. "F....Fuck me V! Fuck me hard...!"

He smirked. "As you wish." He pulled out of you, hovering for a moment before he pounded back into you. "Ah! Fuck!" You shouted as your head hit the headboard. It hurt but the perfect feeling of him hitting the right spot inside you overtook it. He repeated the same move...Once....Twice.... A third time before he settled into a steady but fast pace. You knew neither of you could last much longer, both of you nearing your limit of what you could endure so you needed to reach your climax quickly. V leaned up on his knees and grabbed your hips, pulling you back to him with every thrust. Your hands cupped your own breasts and you pulled and pinched at the tight buds. The sounds of moans and flesh hitting flesh filled the space around you as the bed threatened to slide across the room with the forcefulness of his thrusts. As you glanced up at him, the sight brought you one step closer to your end. His mouth was hanging open as he panted between groans, his eyes were glassy as he watched his cock slide in and out of your slick opening and his stomach muscles tensed as he moved his body in time with yours. When he reached one of his hands up to brush sweat dampened hair away from his face you knew that was it...You tightened yourself around his member to signal to him that you were ready. The movement made him throw his head back with another loud groan and his hands gripped your hips even harder. With one last hard thrust that hit you deep right where it needed to, he released his warm seed into you, filling you up with his warmth. This caused you to reach your own climax, your own head tilting back against the pillow as you reached your 5th orgasm of the night...Or was it the 6th? You couldn't remember anymore. All you knew was that you were done. Any more and you'd be fucked into a coma. V trusted slowly a few more times, making sure he didn't waste any of his cream outside of you and pulled out. He collapsed forward onto the bed next to you but he made sure his head landed on your chest with his arm thrown protectively over your waist. You wanted to wrap your arms around him but your body just wouldn't do as it was told. 

You lay silent for a while as you felt his panting breath tickle your neck. You were close to falling asleep when you heard V chuckle. His head was right under your chin so you couldn't look at him so you had to settle for asking. "What's so funny?"

"My apologies. I just find it amusing, that's all."

"What's amusing?"

He shifted so that he could lean his face over yours. "It's amusing that after all those years trapped inside that man, all I ever yearned for was the love of someone....And now I have it and I'm about to give it all up to be whole again..." You couldn't hide the sadness in your eyes. You knew that this was something that wouldn't last, couldn't last.... V had to return to where he came from. If he didn't, he'd die. You would rather him around in some form or another than not exist at all. You cupped his cheek with your hand. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into it. "Listen to me V, it doesn't matter if your a part of him or if you are your own person entirely... I love you for who you are and even when your whole again, you'll still exist....Because I'll always remember you.... And love you." He opened his eyes and smiled at you which you returned. He kissed the palm of your hand and settled back into nuzzling. "I just wish I would have some small semblance to remember you by...."

His eyes opened as if an idea had just entered his mind. He glanced at you again, pulling your hand from his face. "Maybe there is something I can leave you...." 

You looked at him with confused eyes. "What are you talking about?" Without answering, V slid his arm across your stomach until his palm was laying flat against your stomach. He closed his eyes once more as his face screwed up in concentration. The tattoo's on his arms began to shimmer and then fade. In a ash like cloud it round it's way down his arm and across your skin. A dark pattern started to appear around your bellybutton before spreading out until it covered the whole area around your navel. The pattern then settled back onto his own skin, though it wasn't as back as it was before. When he was done he looked at you once more. "She always liked you...." Was all he said as he smiled. You knew what he had done but you couldn't quite believe it. He flopped his head back down onto your chest and within a second his breathing had shallowed as he feel into a deep sleep. This time your body obeyed and you wrapped your arms around him, feeling his warmth. This man's love knew no bounds....

\-------

You gripped the cane even tighter at the memory. Not just the amazing sex but the love that he showed for you had you smiling to yourself. This was the reason that you were willing to risk everything, even your life, to find and save V.... He had given you a part of him and you needed to return it. You had to let him know that you kept it safe.

The scurrying of claws on concrete entered your hearing. The tattoo's, which over the few days after V's death had spread to your whole left side, vibrated as it had before, bringing you back to the here and now. "Yes I know...It's about time." Opening your eyes, you stood and turned to to face the open road ahead of you. A herd of Empuser's were fast approaching, the air around them torn and ripped exposing the image of the Underworld behind them. The portal was open. You strode forward a few steps, twirling the cane as you went. Stopping in the middle of the road you slammed the cane down in an act of domination. The Empuser ahead froze and took a step back in fear before continuing on their way. You smirked at the reaction. "Time to go to work...." You threw your left arm out straight to the side, the tattoo's on your arm dimming as the image of a large black panther appeared and circled your feet. Shadow, one of V's pet Demon's, growled at the oncoming fight before she pounced, running ahead to attack. This was the gift that V had left you....The most precious of things that proved that not only did he love you but trusted you as also... Well, it was one of two gifts that he left you. The other.....

You looked down and lowered your hand to the small bump that was pushing against the tight, stretchy fabric of your shirt and patted it gently. "Well little one....Let's kick some Demon ass...And maybe find your father if we have time..." You chuckled, lifting your eyes to Shadow who had already taken out a large number of demons. Flicking the cane up to grab at the middle, you stepped off the pavement in a sprint and headed for the fight.


	3. Baby Fever - Part 1 -- Dante x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out how Dante would react to becoming a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DanteXReader - SFW, Fluff
> 
> I'm sorry about this one being so short but I want to do this in two parts. I wanted to write this as my OC for DMC but half way though I somehow ended up changing the pronouns from 'she' to 'you' so I decided to make it a reader OS to keep with the theme of the two V ones I've posted so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

You chuckled at the mountain in front of you. You were slouched in the chair at Dante's desk, your feet atop the table and your hands cupped around you heavily pregnant belly. You had her shirt rolled up under you breasts exposing you stretched marked skin. You belly button had stuck out months ago much to you lover's delight as he liked to pretend to suck it like an extra nipple. You was very close to you due date, ready to pop at any time which had everyone on tender hooks. You had been given stricked instructions not to lift a finger, Dante and the others even going so far as to wipe you own nose at one point. You had yelled at them all and told them to get lost to which they had left the office to go grab some food. Dante had stayed behind to keep an eye on you and was currently pretending to be a sleep on the couch against the wall.

You chuckled again as the glass of water you had placed on the peak of your bump moved slightly. The baby was kicking madly, eager to get out and see the world. This had been going on for about 20 minuets and had gradually been getting stronger. You had decided to rest the water on it to see if it was strong enough to move it. Turns out it was. It didn't knock it over but you could see the glass tilt slightly before falling back to its flat state. After the 4th or 5th time you removed the water and leaned forward to place it back on the desk. As you went to lean back the baby kicked again only this time it was much harder. With a loud yelp you clutched your stomach which made Dante bold up into a sitting position, the magazine that was covering his face tossed across the room. "What?! What's going on?!" His reaction made you smile. He'd never admit it but he was terrified of becoming a father and even more so of anything happening to you during the birth. He got to his feet and strode over to you in two long strides. You smiled up at him. "I'm fine...Just a kick." The baby kicked hard again and you sucked in a breath. This time the pain seemed to linger for a few seconds. Dante keeled down by your side so he was eye level with your stomach. "Hey kid, take it easy will ya...I kinda like this body, and I'd like to keep it." The child in your stomach moved a bit as it always did when Dante spoke to it, a sign that it already loved it's father. Dante was ecstatic when you told him that it meant that the child liked his voice and from that day he spoke to it every morning when you both woke up and every day before you went to bed.

"Here...Feel." You took one of his gloved hands and placed it on the top of your stomach. You both were silent as you concentrated on feeling it kick again but nothing happened. Dante let out a grunt of disappointment and placed his ear against you skin as if he could magical hear something. You giggled and pushed his head away. "Half Demon or not I don't think Supersonic hearing is not part of your repertoire..."

"I beg to differ...." He made a face of disgust as he remembered the one time he heard the very loud squeaking noises coming from his twin brothers room the one time he picked up a woman from the local bar. You had to admit you were a bit disturbed by it as well. You knew Vergil was no stranger to pleasuring a woman, how else would you explain your nephew-in-law but you just couldn't picture him seeking it out with his very serious attitude. The complete opposite to your silver tongued husband. You covered his hand with yours and pushed it harder against your stomach. Maybe it just wasn't kicking as hard, maybe it was getting tired. But no, still nothing. "Hmmm....Try saying something."

"Say what?" That seemed to work. The baby kicked again, not as hard as the last time but firm enough that you could feel it passed Dante's hand. A wide smile spread across the Silver haired mans face. It never ceased to amaze him, the strength of his own child leaving him in awe. Even as a quarter Demon, it's powers would be just as evenly matched as that of it's father and uncle. Nero was the same and you sometimes thought he was even stronger than the two sons of Sparda. "Ha! See, your old man still has it...That's my boy."

You rested your head back against the chair and watched him with love in your eyes. "Your boy? What if it's a girl?" A look passed over Dante's eyes. It was obvious that he had never though about it before now. Nine months into your pregnancy and he was only now realizing that children are born one of two sexes. You chuckled and ran your fingers though his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. "Don't worry, it'll love you either way..." 

"That's not I'm worried about....I'm just scared for all the boy's asses I'll have to kick..." He smirked at you and you shock your head. God help them if it is born a girl.... You were now kinda hoping you'd have a boy just so she wouldn't have to put up with Dante's over protectiveness. At that moment you heard a hullabaloo outside the doors. The others had returned back and hopefully they had pizza.... You were just craving one actually. Hearing them too, Dante leaned forward and placed a kiss in the spot where his hand just was then stood. You took your feet off the desk and rolled your top back down. He held out a hand for you to take which you did and he helped you to your feet. You just rounded the desk when the doors burst open revealing Nero and Nico fighting over the pizza box in Nero's hand. They were followed by Vergil and V who strode in casually in conversation. With one last yell Nico flipped Nero the finger and he walked over to you with the box. "Here Mom, I managed to save you a few slices from these vultures." You loved Nero like he was your own, in fact Nero had taken to calling you Mom as you were always taking care of him like you were his mother. You smiled for him and made a reach for the box but it was snatched out of your grip before you had even closed your hand around it. "Thanks Nero...I was just thinking about pizza...I'll get some plates. Sit down." You gave Dante's back an angry look as he made his way to the kitchen area to dish out your meal. 

Nero held out his arm which you took and he started to lead you towards the dinning table for you to sit down. Nico, Vergil and V were already sat down. V was reading as usual, Vergil had Yamato over his knee and was giving it a polish and Nico had her feet up on the chair you usually sat in with a cigarette hanging between her lips. She had agreed never to light one around you but she still felt like she got her fix if she had it to hand. Nero slapped her feet and she moved them, just as you were about to sit, another pain shot though your stomach. You clutched it, grabbing at Nero's arm at the same time. You breathed out deeply and everyone's eyes shot up to you. "You alright?" Nero's voice was full of concern. You were about to tell him you were find when the sound of dripping water filled the room. Nero looked down at his now wet boots and shock one of them. "Eww...." As if suddenly realizing something, he looked up at you, mouth open and eyes wide. Your facial expression matched his. "Err...Is that...?"

You gulped before you answered. "Well.... Either I've just peed myself or..."

"Or...?" Another pain, this time strong enough to take the strength from your legs and making you drop into the chair. Nero still had one of his hands supporting your arm and stepping closer in case you feel. Nico jumped from her chair in a panic. "Oh my gawd! The baby's comin'!" She started pacing around her chair shouting things like 'what are we gonna do?!' and 'Call 911!' Vergil and V were a lot calmer. Vergil tucked Yamato away and stood, making his way to the stairs. "I'll get your hospital bag."

V stood also, moving towards you. "Nero, let's get her to the van." Nero agreed and they both helped you to your feet, taking your hands and supporting you around your waists. Nero turned to Nico who was still panicking. "Nico! Get it together....Go and start the car."

"Start the car? Yeah.... Start the car..." She jogged out the door to do what she was instructed. The two males started walking you to the same door just as Dante re-entered the room holding two places of pizza. He looked around confused about what was going on, then his gaze turned murderous as he saw how V and Nero were handling you. "What the hell do you think your taking my wife?"

They didn't answer, to busy concentrating on not to drop you. You weighed quite a bit. Vergil emerged from the stairs carrying your duffel bag full of baby supplies for the birth. "The hospital. It's time Dante." It took a few seconds for Dante to realize what his twin meant and with a loud cry from you it finally clicked. With a loud smash as the last two un-broken plates in the house became broken as they hit the floor, Dante moved quickly to pass the two males who were now practically carrying you and opened one of the doors while Vergil opened the other. The crew bundled you into the van and Nico put her foot down to get you to the hospital. Hopefully you'd make it there without her flipping the van... But you doubted it.


	4. Dat Ass! - V x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - V experiences something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one starts off a bit crap but I did enjoy writing it.
> 
> This one is dedicated to all my new DMC thot friends on Discord, the idea of which was given to me by them so thanks guys xD Especally to Lady_Lily_Lost

You watched at the male in front of you, bending over to retrieve his cane from the floor. You had accidentally-on-purpose knocked it over as you passed on the way to your seat just so you can marvel in the view that was now in front of you. V had just finished in the shower and was half dressed, his black combats the only thing attached to his body. He hadn't really bothered to dry himself, his hair in a wet mess and beads of water running down his chest and back, leaving streams in it's wake. The whole reason for doing this was for one reason....To get a good look at his ass.

He reached down to retrieve the item from the floor, your head tilting to the side to get a better angle, your thumb nail in your mouth, trying to hide your smirk. The beginning tingles of arousal starting to pool at your exposed core beneath your robe. You has spent the majority of the morning having passionate, hard sex which is why V had taken a shower in the middle of the day, to wash off the stink of sweat and sex. This was a regular occurrence with you both. Living in the orphanage back in Fortuna, it was a bit awkward having sex in a building full of children. Especially as most of your sexual escapades almost always ended in you screaming in pleasure.... Or pain. Oh the thing this man could do with a whip and a pair of handcuffs. After one particularly violent session, which had woken the whole household and ended in Nero bursting into your room expecting to find you being mauled by a bear or something, Kyrie had banned you from ever doing it in the house again! Luckly, Nico had given you use of her van which the garage is was stored in was far enough away from the main wing that you could be as loud as you wanted. It was well known in the orphanage that when you took yourselves off...If the van is a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'! Which of course was pretty much all the time....

Even though he had his trousers on, he hasn't bothered to do them up all he way so as he bent forward the waist of them slipped down slightly, exposing the rounded tops of his butt cheeks and the top part of the crack. It made you want to want to dip your tongue into the slip and take a bite out of it. You'd only just had a taste of him less than an hour ago but now you were craving it again. V lingered for a while before looking over his shoulder, a half sided smirk on his lips. "Like what you see?" His velvet voice washing over your skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. The excitement at your core so strong now that you had to cross your legs in fear that it would suddenly gush out in a tidal wave. You removed the nail from between your teeth and smirked back. "Just enjoying the view...." V let out a chuckled and stood straight, turning around and leaning against the counter behind him. He braced his hands on the edge, leaning back slightly. He didn't bother to pull his trousers back up instead leting it slip down a bit further letting you get a tiny glimpse of the black tuft of hair just poring though the top of the zipper. He closed his eyes and rolled his head around his shoulders. Clearly he had clicked onto your game and he was now playing one of his back. You had to suppress a groan when his hand ran from his neck, down his chest and over his hip bone...Those hip bones that jutted out and that you loved so much to grab on to while he was pounding into you. You loved V's body. He was so beautiful it almost hurt. You were curvy in all the right places but V was something else...his waist was so thin that it sometimes made you jealous.

You bit your lip trying so hard not to just pounce on him. Well if he wanted to play....In an act of rebellion you uncrossed your legs, opening them up wide so V could get a clear look at your exposed crotch before crossing the other leg over the first. "Whew..Is it me or is it hot in here?" You grabbed the collar of the bath robe and fanned it away from you making the tie loose and exposing the top part of your breasts too him. V's eyes were on you again his smirk had made its way to the other side of his lips now. "I know what your doing?" His voice was laced with humor. "If you want to play, all you need to do is ask.."

"Hmm, but your all nice and clean..." He pushed away from the counter and made his way to the table you were sat at. He placed his hands flat on the surface and leaned over, his face close to yours. "I don't mind getting dirty again..." 

That was all you needed to hear. "Well in that case...." You pushed the stack of magazines that were laying on the table to the floor and climbed up onto it on your hands and knees. V didn't move his hands, just leaned back so that you could get the space you needed. Sliding forward a bit you lifted your head up so your lips could meet his. He let you take control at first, his lips going limp and allowing you to mold them around your own. You tried to slide your tongue into his mouth but he shut his lips tightly with a chuckle. V knew that being denied access to him was the one thing that made you angry above all else so to show him your feelings you grabbed his bottom lip in between your teeth and bit down hard, pulling on it until it scrapped though your teeth with a wet slap. You shuffled forward even further, lifting up on your knees so you could hover above his face. Your hands went to his shoulders in an attempt to pull yourself closer. Even if it was a half hearted effort, that kiss had you breathing hard which was evident from the rising and falling of your breasts. This didn't escape V's notice and his eyes glanced down to watch it. You placed a finger under his chin and raised his head. "Eyes up here..." The finger turned into a hand and you grabbed his chin roughly, slamming your lips back down onto his. This time V did react to it, his hands quickly leaving the table to grasp your hips. Your hands left his shoulders and tangled in his still damp hair, tucking slightly as V's tongue pushed into your mouth and started to explore. You sucked hard on his tongue which earned you a groan from the man connected to you. You were only semi aware of his hands now rushing to undo the tie of your robe which fell open and slid down your arms to expose the top part of your naked body. You were unwilling at this point to let go of his hair so you could disrobe completely but this didn't stop V's hands from reaching up and cupping your right breast in his hand. You moaned, the sound of it vibrating from you though to V causing him to groan back. You could feel the moisture still on V's skin and you were desperate for a taste. Leaving his lips you trailed kisses down his neck and over his chest, flicking your tongue out every now and again to lick up the trails of water off him. His head tilted back as he let out gentle moans with each flick. You found one of his nipples and wrapped your lips around the already tight bud, nipping and sucking on it. While your mouth was focusing on this part of him, your hands and slipped around his back where they then slowly slipped into the back of his trousers to cup his ass. It was plump and round and it sucked your fingers in as you squeeze it. 

V's hips bucked each time he felt your grip tighten on it and you could feel the pull of his his trousers against your knuckles as his member hardened. You pulled away from him and climbed down from the table. You had a sick idea and you were determined to give it a try. V silently watched you as you made your way behind him. Your hands made circles on his back in a soothing way, your lips kissing across from one shoulder to the other until you moved your hands down his arms and grasped his wrists. You forced his hands to lay flat on the table again and leaned up to press your lips to his ear. "Don't take your hands off the table...." You nipped at his earlobe just before he turned to look over his shoulder at you. "What are you playing at, angel..." He tried to hide it but his voice was shaky with excitement and it made you happy to know that it was working. "Just do as your told...Or I'll stop..." His breath hitched at the threat and you could see the tensing of his shoulder blades, his head dropping in preparation. Releasing his wrists you slipped your fingers into the waist band of his trousers and dragged them down his body where he stepped out of them and flicked them across the room with his foot. You then reached around the front of him and took hold of his now fully erect cock in your grasp. One hand wrapping around the length of him while the other cupping his sack in your palm. Slowly you began stroking and squeezing, the beginnings of pre cum seeping from his glistening head. It coated your fingers and made sliding up and down easier as your speed increased. Low groans erupted from his mouth, his back muscles flexing as he resisted the urge to move his hips. You smiled against his back. Now was your chance to do what you wanted while he was distracted. You slowly lowered yourself down to your knees, dragging your tongue down the length of his spine making him arch, until you were eye level with his rear end. It was slightly red and you could see the marks your fingers had left from your fondling. You opened you mouth wide and clasped one of the rounded buns in between your teeth, biting down hard. "Fuck...!" The one word leaving his lips let you know that he liked it. You released it from your teeth and sucked on the same spot making the sensation more intense. You moved over and did the same to the other cheek, making V's hips jut forward on another loud moan.

"I think he likes it...." You were really speaking to yourself more than V and in response he chuckled making his ass jiggle. God damn it, this man should be illegal to look at. You moved your mouth back to the first cheek, sucking and biting rhythmically as you let you hand drop from his balls and cup the other cheek. You continued to fondle and bite while you felt V's cock pulsate in your hand. He was close to cumming which meant if you wanted to act on your dirty impulse now was the time. Spreading his cheek with the one hand you quickly thrusted your face between them, flicking out your tongue to roll against the opening there. The sound you were rewarded with was primal. You'd never heard such a sound from V before, but it was a good sign. Moving in again this time you rimmed his ass hole with the very tip while your hand still pumped his heavy cock. One of V's hands left the table to wrap around your hand there in an effort to get you to go faster. You instantly stopped, pulling your face away and released his cock from your gasp. He let out a sharp breath. "Don't stop..."

"Ah ah ah...Remember what I said..." He held his breath for a few seconds and then released it quickly, placing his hand back on the table. "Good boy..." You restated the movement on his member and replaced your mouth over his back entrance. After a few more moments of listening to him groan and moan, you poked out your tongue and pushed it inside the tight opening. He groaned an inaudible word and you heard his fist slam against the wooden top as he exploded in your hand coating your fingers in his warm cum. After he came down from his high, his back relaxed, his knees going almost limp and you pulled out your tongue using it instead to lick his see from your fingers, letting out a hum at the delicious taste. When you were clean, you stood wrapping your arms around his stomach and leaning your chin on his shoulder. He was breathing hard and was having a hard time opening his eyes. "Where...Where did you learn to do that?" His words came out all breathy and between pants. You smiled pulling yourself closer to him so your breasts were pressed against his back. "I read online that some men enjoy having their ass played with...Makes their orgasms even more intense..." You glanced down at the table in front which was wet from his cum. "....Apparently they were right..." His eyes finally opened and he glanced at you over his shoulder with a smile. "Well, it certainly took me by surprise..."

"That was kinda the idea." You whispered against his ear. He moaned in return. As quickly as the blink of an eye, you found yourself being pulled by your wrist around V to face him, your robe suddenly falling off completely from your body. 

"Surprised?" He asked you in the tone of voice that told you he wasn't finished yet. And true to form you felt his still hard member pressed against your lower stomach which made you smirk. "Very..." V's hand suddenly went between your legs where he ran is middle finger from the back to the front before brining it to his face. It was glistening from your arousal and it was at that moment that you realized how excited the action you had just preformed on him had made you. You were suddenly hyper aware of the fact that your juices were running in turrets down your inner thighs and that your clit was throbbing like crazy. You tried to rub your thighs together in an effort to relieve the tension between them but V had other plans. Grabbing you by the hips he lifted you up onto the table edge and forced your legs open, settling himself between them. He leaned down until he was nose to nose with you. "I think it's my turn now...." 

"Oh fuck...." The look on his face had your heart beating out of your chest and you could barely manage your voice above a whisper. Sharply V pulled your hips forward a tiny bit more so your pussy was in a spot for easy access. He grabbed his cock with one hand and leveled it out with your opening. He rubbed it around your clit a few times sending shivers of pleasure though your body before roughly slamming into your opening, sheathing himself to the hilt with one thrust. You screamed in pleasure, throwing your head back and having to rest your hands behind you on the table top to stop yourself from falling flat on your back. V didn't hold back, thrusting in and out of you faster than you could keep up with. The sound of slapping skin and wetness as your whole sucked him back in with every reverse thrust filled the van's interior. Your hips started to move in synch with V's as one of your hands lifted to wrap around his neck. "Oh fuck V...."

"Don't cum so quickly...." 

"I can't...Help it...Too good...." You raised your head to look down at the spot where you were connected. Every time V slammed into you, tiny drops of your arousal would shoot out and land on both your stomachs. The sight had you moaning like a mad woman. One of V's hands left your hip and came to your mouth. "Suck." He commanded and you opened your mouth for him to slip his middle finger in. You sucked hard on the digit, rolling your tongue around it and coating it in saliva. When V was satisfied he pulled it out and commanded you again. "Wrap your legs and arms around me." You did as you were told, moving your other arm to join the first around his neck and lifted your legs to lock your ankles at the small of his back. With no real effort V pulled you up from the table until he was holding you, one arm around your waist and the other clutching your ass. He stepped back from the table and continued to bounce you up and down his cock. Before you had time to even register what was happening, V moved his hand to your butt hole and slipped his middle finger inside. Because it was wet from your mouth it slipped in easy all the way up to the second knuckle. The sensation made you moan so loud you were afraid the others would hear even despite the distance, and you dropped your head into the crock of his neck to muffle the noise. V moved his finger in and out in time with his thrusts, the sensation new but exciting and you could feel your own climax building fast in the pit of your stomach. You pulled away from his neck and locked your lips over his in a almost violent kiss. You body started to move up and down trying to get more friction to the movements. When V added a second finger it took all your willpower not to cum at that moment. You released his mouth to go back to his neck, this time biting the tender skin there. This coupled with the feel of you tightening around V's cock inside you was an indicator to V that you were reaching your limit. He pulled his fingers from your rear which you were none too happy about but realized why when he laid you down flat on your back on the table. He continued to pound into you while standing at the end but you were suppressed when he suddenly pushed you further up the table and climbed onto it too. He took hold of your legs and pushed them up against your chest, making the feel of him in you even deeper. He leaned over you, using he shoulders to keep your legs where they were. His thrusts slowed but became longer and harder causing you to grunt with each time it hit the right spot inside you. His face was close to yours and the tips of his hair was tickling your face which even that sensation was overwhelmingly pleasurable. You looked deep into his green eyes which were almost glazed over. The expression he wore was contradictory. He defiantly had the look of pleasure washed on his features, evident by the dust of pink across his cheeks, his half lidded eyes and his mouth open in a constant O shape as he breathed in and out, but it also seemed a little sad. His eyebrows were knitted together and the whites of his eyes seemed glassy as if they had tears in them. You knew this look....I meant that he too was close to his limit and that he wanted to cum with you. "V..." You reached one of your hands up and cupped his cheek which in response he turned his face into it and kissed your palm before turning his eyes back to yours this time a smirk across his lips. The asshole...he just wanted you to give up control and you feel for it. With one last deep thrust, you exploded around him screaming his name as you reached above your head to grab hold of the window curtains, certain that you were falling off the edge of the world. V reached his climax shortly after. He pulled out of you and released his see over your stomach and breasts covering you in his creamy essence. After his early explosion, the likes of which you were now laid in, you were shocked to see that he still had so much left. When he was finished he lifted himself off you, releasing your legs from their prison and stepping back until he was once again leaning his butt against the counter opposite the table. You sat up just in time to see him run his fingers though his now sweat dampened hair. Damn it, it always turned you on when he did that and you felt your core tense one last time. You looked down at yourself covered in the slick liquid and chuckled. "Well...Looks like I'll have to take another shower." V chuckled also and stepped forward again, holding his hand out to you. "Lets take one together. We've been away long enough and I'm sure Kyrie will have dinner ready soon..."

You took his hand in agreement and with his help slid of the table onto shaky legs. You leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Good. I'm famished." V was about to say something but you cut him off by jumping into his arms, wrapping your legs around him as before. "Lets get clean so we can get filthy again later....." With one last chuckle, V nodded and walked with you wrapped around him to the shower cubicle.


End file.
